


Maximum Effort

by suspendis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, idk what to tag, it's just klance fucking around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendis/pseuds/suspendis
Summary: Who knew it'd take a whole lot of work to get some action up in space?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Maximum Effort

**Author's Note:**

> [Yeah, it's me.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover)

Keith’s stupid mullet is in a ponytail again. And while that may be enough for him to crack a joke at his partner’s expense, Lance finds that it was kinda hard to do right now because there’s a hand on his dick and a tongue in his mouth.

Lance’s eyes are shut, but he can still feel Keith’s gaze on him as if it were a solar flare— searingly hot, making Lance shiver. 

The hand on his cock slows down, and Keith breaks the kiss with a laugh.

Blearily, Lance looks down at his partner. There’s a smirk on Keith’s face he wants to swipe off with his tongue. 

And he would have, if the hand on his dick didn’t pick up the pace just then. Lance’s eyes flutter shut, and the quick, sharp breath he pulls in comes out as a groan as he feels heat coiling tight in his groin. Aching with need, Lance jerks his into that hand, and he can feel his ass rubbing against the telltale hardness in his partner’s pants. He hears the wet noises as Keith’s hand moves along his stiff cock and he almost forgets that the bastard was laughing just ticks ago.

“ _ What _ ,” Lance has to grit out, and not only because Keith’s thumb ‘accidentally’ swipes over the slit of his weeping erection just as he’s talking, “is so funny?”

Keith laughs again, almost soft, hot breath hitting his cheek. “You’re making a really stupid face right now.”

Lance feels his face flush bright red, and  _ not _ because of the quick handie his partner was giving him in his room. “You’re such a mood killer, asswipe.” 

“Oh?”

Keith’s hand squeezes around him and moves up and down in slow, long strokes. Lance feels his whole body jolt against the wall he was being shoved against. The moan that tears from his mouth is embarrassingly loud and wanton. Heat flares inside him, spreading to his face again, but this time, it was for all the right reasons.

Without warning, Keith leans close, going right for a spot on his neck that sends shivers down his spine when he sucks at it. Lance hears Keith pull away from it with a wet pop and move to his jaw. “Sure doesn’t feel like it,” comes the murmur against his skin. 

And then the strokes start coming in faster, and Lance feels like all the breath in his lungs has left him because oh my  _ god _ _ — _

“Shit,” Lance swears, and he’s shaking, shaking, shaking against the wall, in Keith’s arms. “Shit, shit, shit,  _ fuck!” _

Keith’s hand moves faster, faster, then comes to a sudden halt and just squeezes the base. Lance is trembling, words lost somewhere in his mouth, and all that comes out is a frustrated noise from the back of his throat. 

Keith laughs again, a delicious rumbling that shoots shivers down his spine in electric waves, making his cock jump and weep for movement, friction,  _ something _ , just  _ touch _ me, god _ dammit _ _ — _ _! _

“I got you, Lance,” Keith says in his ear, hand moving again, up and down Lance’s hard cock. “Come on, babe.”

Each stroke is like a shock of pleasure, and soon the strokes move so fast Lance can’t tell when it begins and ends. All he feels is a hot pleasure that pulses from his cock to the rest of his body. His toes curl in his socks, his heart beats frantically, and his body feels like it’s melting from the heat he rising inside him.

The pleasure builds to the sounds of harsh panting (his panting), half-stifled moans (his moans), and the lewd sounds of Keith’s hand pumping his wet, dripping erection.

He feels Lance mouthing at his ear. “I wanna hear you, Lance. Let me hear you,” Keith says, voice low and ragged and husky, as if he’s the one who’s trying not to fall apart, as if he’s the one who’s been on edge for what seems like hours. And it’s that desperate voice, sounding so wrecked, just from watching  _ him _ fall apart like this, that does it. 

Lance can’t take it anymore. One hand slams hard on Keith’s shoulder as he scrambles to find purchase, and he throws his head back, mouth open, and he just can’t stop himself from screaming. “Gah—! Ah—! Ohhhh, don’t stop, _don’t you fucking stop,_ Keith, oh god, ohhh _godohgodohgodohgod_ _—_ _Fuuuuck!”_

He comes, and it’s like a star has exploded inside of him, shoot thick, milky galaxies that splatter hot across his bare chest and Keith’s face. For a long moment, he is nothing but harsh pants and gasps as he comes down from his high, stars swimming behind his eyes dimming away to a brighter view-- his partner, staring quite smugly up at him (with every right to, Lance admits). Lance pants, half-lidded eyes roving over his partner’s face, watching his semen drip down one red-flushed cheek and, with the restraint of a starved man at a banquet, leans over and licks it right off.

Keith seems to freeze, but quickly recovers, gathering Lance’s face in his hands and pulling their lips together in a messy, sticky kiss as they slide down to the floor together.

Once they’re on the floor, Keith pulls away to smirk at him and knock their foreheads together.

Lance grins back, staring into Keith’s eyes and whispers devilishly, “Your turn.”

Keith’s eyes glaze over with want, pulling Lance down by the back of his neck to kiss him again. Lance is quick to get rid of Keith’s belt and unzip his pants. Always impatient, Lance dips his hand low down the front to grasp at Keith’s hardness and —

The door swishes open with a blinding ray of light.

Both Lance and Keith freeze in place, sending each other terrified stares as they heard Shiro, of all people, start to speak.

“Hey guys, debriefing starts in three — OH MY GOD, WHY?!”

For a minute, neither of them speak. Shiro doesn’t either. All three of them stare in static silence, horror and humiliation forcing time to come to a screeching halt.

Then, as quickly as it stopped, time started up again.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO KNOCKING?!”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? WE JUST GOT BACK FROM THE MISSION!!”

“I SAID WE’D BE RIGHT THERE!” “LEARN TO KNOCK, GENIUS!!”

* * *

There were two new rules the Castle of Lions enforced from that day.

  1. Debriefings require mandatory _early_ attendance.
  2. Knock before entering someone else’s room.




End file.
